


Goddammit

by aerobesk



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How easy can it be to lose an entire box of contacts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddammit

“Goddammit…”

He had looked everywhere by this point. In the bathroom, the bathroom down the hall, in his closet, his drawers, under the bed; He just couldn’t find them. How easy can it be to lose an entire box of contacts? He had just gotten the shipment in a few day prior!

He sighed, rummaging through his top drawer until he found an old glasses case. Maybe he could manage to avoid the others the whole day…

The aqua soldier jumped at the soft knock on the door.

“Yeah?”

“Tucker? You feeling ok?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? You’ve been kind of… quiet this morning…”

“Oh. Yeah, I’m just… getting some stuff done…”

“Alright. Hey, can I talk to you?”

“You are talking to me.”  
“I mean, can you open the door please?”

“… No.”  
“Why not?”  
“I’m not decent.”

“Tucker.”

“Ugggh. Fine.”

Wash could hear grumbling and shuffling on the other side of the door. Finally the door pulled open, revealing Tucker in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top. Nothing looked wrong with him. That is, until Wash caught sight of the black framed glasses perched on his nose.

“Tucker?”  
“What.”  
“You wear glasses?”  
The aqua soldier sighed. “Not usually, but my contacts seem to have gone missing this morning.”  
“Oh.”

Wash continued to stare at him until Tucker shifted uneasily.

“Wash. Stop staring.”

“Huh? Oh, I wasn’t.”

“Yes you were. Are. Stop it.”  
Wash let a small smile creep onto his face, watching Tucker roll his eyes.

“Why’d you go with the big ones?”

“Shut up Wash.”

That was all it took for Wash to break out in snickers. Only one person he’d ever known had worn glasses, and honestly North had looked good in them, mostly because he had chosen a pair of small, grey wire frame ones. Nothing like the bulky plastic things that Tucker had on his face.

Said face was now scowling at him, attempting to close the door in his face. He put out his hand to stop it.

“No, Tucker, I’m sorry. I just wasn’t expecting…” He let out another little giggle. “This.”  
“Fuck off Wash.”

Tucker pulled the glasses off, throwing them onto the dresser next to him before pushing past Wash into the hall. He took off towards the kitchen, huffing when he ran into a door frame. Wash heard him mumble something that sounded like “damn depth perception” as he disappeared around the corner. The ex-freelancer shook his head, following to try and make sure that Tucker didn’t hurt himself too badly.

—-

By noon, the grey soldier had given up. Tucker had ran into 4 walls, 3 tables, 3 doors, the fridge, a chair, and Caboose. Every time, Tucker had waved off his attempts to help, and looked almost like he wanted to hit him when he brought the other his glasses.

“Fuck off Wash. I don’t need them; I’m fine on my own.”  
So now Wash was ignoring the random curses as Tucker tried to make his way around the base half blind. The next time he actually stood up to check on him was when he heard him shouting at Caboose. He walked into the hall, finding Tucker with his hands over his face, glaring at the worried looking Caboose.

“What happened?”

Caboose answered. “I thought that I would help Tucker around the base…”

“Damn moron ran me into a fucking wall.”

Tucker’s voice sounded different, and Wash looked up to see him with his arms crossed and his nose bleeding. He sighed.

“Come on. Lets get that cleaned up.”

Tucker looked like he wanted to protest, but didn’t as Wash led him down the hall to the bathroom. The grey Spartan pulled out the first aid kit, sitting Tucker on the counter as he dabbed at the busted nose, getting rid of the blood and checking for any breaks.

“Looks like it’s only bruised, not broken.”

Tucker just grumbled, waiting for the ok to leave.

Just as Wash was about to close up the first aid kit, he reached behind him and pulled something out. He slid the glasses back onto Tucker’s face with a smile, surprising the aqua soldier.

“They actually do look good Tucker.”

Tucker felt himself flush, hoping that it didn’t show up on his cheeks while he jumped off the counter, leaving the bathroom. Wash did feel accomplished though, and was thrilled when Tucker came into the main room a little while later, sitting on the couch next to Wash with his glasses still perched firmly on his nose.


End file.
